Anything You Ask For
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. Nick would do anything for Macy and he’d do nothing for any of his girlfriends. “You’d buy her a planet if she asked.” Nacy!


**Anything You Ask For**

**Summary: **JONAS. Nick would do anything for Macy and he'd do nothing for any of his girlfriends. "You'd buy her a planet if she asked." Nacy!

**Please Note:** No funny paragraph today. Just a one-shot based on multiple things including, (500) Days of Summer, yellow nail polish, and the Jonas Brothers song "Just Friends". It's not exactly told in the typical way. I'm trying new things with my writing style. It sort of mirrors the story way (500) Days of Summer is told, kind of. Tell me if you like it or hate it? And I bash Hilary Duff at one point, I don't hate her, I actually do like her music.

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**

* * *

Girlfriend (1): Morgan

Morgan was some blonde girl in Nick's science class. He was hurting for some relationship moments so he struck up a conversation with her. They'd dated for a week and a half until she asked if he'd buy her a doughnut from the vending machine at school. He lied and said he didn't have any cash on him. So she dumped him when she saw him twenty minutes later. He'd seen Macy who'd also asked if he'd buy her a doughnut. He'd bought her six and barely responded when Morgan yelled at him. He did react when Macy yelled back at Morgan saying that she didn't even deserve Nick as her boyfriend.

* * *

Girlfriend (5): Beverley

Beverley worked at the music store Nick would sometimes hang out at. She had nice blue eyes and Nick had handed over the Beatles record he was purchasing and asked if she wanted to go for a coffee or something. She'd agreed (who wouldn't agree to Nick Lucas?) and they met an hour later at Starbucks. They're relationship lasted another day until Beverley asked if Nick would buy her a couple CD's she'd wanted. Nick had asked Macy to meet him there and she appeared next to him and asked if he would buy the Ramones CD (the only one she didn't have) for her. Nick took one look at Macy's good music and glanced at Beverley's pop auto tuned Hilary Duff. He paid for Macy's CD then promptly told Beverley not to call him ever again.

* * *

Girlfriend (8): Tasha

Tasha and Nick barely lasted a day. They met at Target when Nick had come in with Macy who wanted to buy nail polish. She had skipped off to the nail polish rack while Nick bumped into a girl in front of the shampoo bottles. She had laughed at his lame joke and Nick asked if she wanted to hang out with him. She'd said yes and they were about to exchange phone numbers but Macy came back and asked if Nick would buy the bright yellow bottle for her. Nick took one look at the smiling girl in front of him and said never mind to the girl whose nails were painted a chipped disgusting black color.

* * *

Girlfriend (10): Jenny

Jenny lasted the longest, two weeks, and she was the most annoying. She whined about everything and Nick wondered if Macy knew about his weakness for her because every time Macy asked for something, it was always in front of Jenny. Nick put up with Jenny to prove to Joe and Kevin that he wasn't whipped for Macy, and that he wouldn't do everything she asked for whether it be to help her out at her mom's store or to help her on her pitching.

"You know, I'd be easier for us if you just ask Macy out." Joe had said after Nick had told them Jenny was no longer in the picture.

"Why would it be easier for you?" Nick had asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because you're like a damn yo-yo. You're depressed half the time and we're stuck trying to console you. Just ask her out. You'd do anything for her. You'd buy her a planet if she asked. Just don't be a pussy. You're in love with Macy and she knows it. She knows you have gone out with ten girls in the past 3 months to try to get over her but it won't work." Joe had been insightful but Nick didn't want to try and risk his friendship with Macy. He didn't want to wait up and realize he wasn't in love with Macy. He wanted to be in love with her forever. That's why the next day he'd given her a gift bag with all her favorite things. Pink and yellow nail polish, a DVD of a movie she loved, and a chocolate frosted doughnut. He hadn't said anything else expect that it was just because they were friends.

_I'm in love with Macy._

_I love how she runs her fingers through her hair._

_I love how she paints her nails every day._

_I love how she slaps her knee when she gets excited._

_I love how she bites the inside of her mouth when she's thinking._

_I love how her eyes are gold._

* * *

Girlfriend (17): Jill

Jill was the daughter of one of Nick's mom's friends. She was nice but she wasn't Macy. Nobody was. Nick had only talked to her but Nick still briefly wondered how it would end if he asked her out. He forgot all about Jill when him and Macy went to IKEA the next day and held hands as they walked through all the different departments. He liked how Macy's fingers seemed to fit against his. Jill was the last "girlfriend" Nick ever had because on the morning of his eighteenth birthday Macy appeared on his front porch. He remembered everything perfectly.

"Will you buy me a ring?" He did that and the next day she came back. She asked him to get down on one knee. He did just that, and wondered what was happening. The next seven words changed everything.

"Will you ask me to marry you?"

"What?"

"You love me. You don't want to wake up and feel differently about me. So let's get married and you legally won't be able to." Nick had briefly felt angry at Joe for telling Macy but he didn't have time. Macy had been staring at him intently waiting to see if he would do what she asked. Macy was never one of his girlfriends; instead she became his first and only wife. What could he say? He did everything she asked.

**

* * *

**

**Bad ending. It wouldn't shock me if you hated it. I was just trying something new. If you hate please tell me. If you love it please tell me.**


End file.
